The present disclosure relates to microwavable containers and, more particularly, to a biodegradable microwavable container.
Conventional cooking generally involves handling of foods with utensils or by hand. Such handling introduces the risk of contamination transfer between the handling means and the food, or other loss such as the accidental dropping of food on an unclean surface, e.g., floor. In the case of bacon and similar fatty foods, e.g., sausage links and patties, hamburgers, hot dogs, etc., cooking gives off liquid such as grease and often results in splattering of the liquid onto nearby surfaces. In addition, the food generally remains in contact with the grease, resulting in a higher than desirable fat content and less than desirable, palatability and presentation. Conventional cooking also exposes the preparer to potential hazards associated with the handling of the cooked foods such as burning from the released hot grease and liquids and steam.
One improvement in cooking foods, such as bacon, has been by preparing foods in microwave ovens. A common practice in cooking bacon in microwave ovens is to place the bacon strips between paper towels on a paper plate or microwave-safe sheet during cooking so that the paper towels will contain and absorb the grease. This method, however, is time consuming and messy to use, requiring cleanup and disposal of grease-soaked paper towels. Other devices and methods have been introduced to try to manage the liquids produced from cooking bacon in microwave ovens however they do not provide the level of protection against grease splatter, introduction of grease into sewers or septic systems, or convenience of use and environmentally conscience disposal. In addition, prior devices are not suitably designed for cooking or inclusive of a comprehensive approach to solving issues like packaging, shipping, displaying, cooking and biodegradable environmentally conscience disposable incorporated into one device. In addition, the prior art devices do not include a means for cooking other food articles such as vegetables.
Various microwave oven bacon cooker devices are disclosed for holding and otherwise aiding the cooking of bacon, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,214,515; 6,211,502; 7,259,360; 7,345,263; and U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. 2008/0110353. Of these, U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,515 to Kubiatowicz provides a structure for cooking bacon in a microwave oven. The patent describes a structure useful for moving grease away from bacon during cooking; however, the structure does not prevent upward splattering of bacon grease. In addition the structure has little utility for packaging and displaying foods, and does not prevent food from being handled and is not biodegradable for environmentally friendly disposable.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,211,502 and 7,345,263 to Hechler provide a means for preventing bacon grease from splattering during cooking by providing a closed container in which to cook, but it does not allow for packaging and display of bacon or other foods for promotion and sale. Additionally, the disclosed cooker is not disposable and requires cleaning after use. Likewise, grease from the cooked bacon may be introduced into sewers and septic tanks.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,259,360 and U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. 2008/0110353 to Sholders and Sims, respectively each disclose a tent-like structure for holding bacon during cooking thereby enabling bacon grease to drain down the sides of the tent into a box-shaped receptacle. Neither of the aforementioned disclosures shows a method or apparatus which prevents grease splatter to nearby surfaces during cooking of the bacon; nor does either provide a means for keeping the bacon from curling while being cooked. Furthermore, there is a risk of contamination exchange between the food and the preparer due to handling of the cooking apparatuses or bacon. Lastly, neither apparatus is useful for the preparation of vegetables and the like.
Accordingly, the need remains for a versatile microwavable cooking apparatus which is economical, safe, environmentally conscience and is useful to commercial entities and consumers alike.